Just Like the Movies
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Rain continued to bear down on both of them as the stroked, fisted and teased each other to completion. Soxas


**Summary: **Rain continued to bear down on both of them as the stroked, fisted and teased each other to completion.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts quite obviously belongs to Squeenix. If I happen to come into Kingdom Hearts by some bizarre miracle, all my lust filled yaoi fanfics and the lust filled yaoi fanfics of my friends would become a lust filled yaoi game.

**Warning:** Boy x Boy citrus!

_Just Like the Movies_

Leaning out his bedroom window, Roxas smiled despite the rain pouring on his face. He blinked a couple of times to dislodge the raindrops from his eyelashes. Sighing, his hand came up to his chin and he rested his head on it. The teen loved Wednesdays because his neighbour cleaned his room on Wednesdays and he always did so shirtless.

Oh yes, Sora Leonhart dancing half naked to Jesse McCartney was a spectacular sight as far as Roxas was concerned.

The rained stopped as abruptly as it started, the clouds breaking for the sun. Roxas watched as Sora stopped and looked up from his cleaning, giving the blond little time to duck inside lest he be seen. As he gave a sigh of relief at not being seen by his brunet neighbour, his bedroom door opened to reveal another blond; older and equally as handsome. Cloud Strife, Roxas' brother.

"Roxas, Leon and I are going out for ice cream." Cloud said, waving his brother over. "You want to come?"

Roxas nodded. He couldn't spend all day pining away for Sora. "Doesn't Leon mind me tagging along?"

Cloud shrugged. "He's bringing his brother so he can't really say anything."

The teens breath hitched. Sora was going too? "I could go for some sea salt ice cream." He said, trying to be nonchalant about the whole affair. Stepping away from the window, Roxas grinned. 'Looks like I finally get to meet Sora face to face.'

XOX

Sora Leonhart wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box and he knew this. The majority of the time he was too busy bouncing off the walls to pay attention. However, he was by no means as oblivious as everyone thought he was. He knew that Riku and Kairi had been dating for a month and not told anyone. He knew that if he pouted just right, his mother Aerith would give him anything we wanted. He also knew that every Wednesday without fail, the cute blond across the way liked to watch him while he tidied up his room. Sora gave a small smile. Even though he had never met the boy face to face, he could easily and eagerly say he was most definitely attracted to him. Since his family had moved in a year ago, the only interaction he had managed with the blond was when he either (a) put on his little weekly display for the blond to watch or (b) watched the blond go about his life in his room.

Sora's brother Leon had become great friends with the other blond of the household; Cloud, but for some reason, Cloud never brought his brother over with him. Today though, he had asked a small favour of Leon. He had asked him to invite Cloud out for ice cream under the premise that it was Leon's idea and Sora was just going to tag along. With a muttered 'bout damn time' Leon whipped out his cell. "Hey Cloud, Leon. Sora finally decided to get off his ass and make a move…"

XOX

Roxas fidgeted in front of the mirror as he tried to make himself look effortlessly good; putting lots of effort into doing so. Cloud, who was standing in the doorway, rolled his eyes.

"God Roxy, you look fine!" He said, clearly agitated as the blond tried to make his hair look less like he'd just rolled out of his pit. "You know that your hair won't lie flat give up the ghost will you? You don't want to keep Sora waiting."

Roxas shook his head and turned to Cloud. "You know how much I like him Cloud; I only want to make a good first impression." He shrugged and walked over to the door. Cloud was right, he didn't want to keep Sora waiting.

XOX

"Where is he?" Sora whined as he and Leon waited outside their house. "Roxas was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

Leon rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Stop whining Sora! They're on their way over!"

Sora quietened down as soon as he saw two blond heads round the corner. "Oh god Leon, what if he doesn't like me?"

"We both know he likes you Sora so stop worrying." Leon replied, slipping into reassuring older brother mode. "This is your first time meeting face to face right?"

"Yeah normally we just oogle each other from our rooms." Sora nodded, a grin forming as the two blonds drew closer. "Cloud is this your brother?"

Cloud and Leon both rolled their eyes. Sora knew exactly who he was. "Yes Sora, this is my brother Roxas."

Sora stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Sora!"

Roxas took the hand offered with a slight blush. "Likewise."

"Alright guys lets go." Leon said, effectively breaking the staring contest the younger boys were having. "the wind is picking up and I don't want to get caught in another freak rainstorm."

XOX

Sora's eyes never once strayed from Roxas' pink tongue as it lapped at his ice cream, a barrage of thought hitting him at once. Not a one was appropriate. 'Oh the things he could be doing with that tongue.' Was the most prominent in the seventeen year olds mind.

Leon snorted at his brothers obviousness. If the pink tinge on the younger blonds' cheeks was any indication, he had picked up on it too. "So what are we going to do after this?"

"Movie!" Sora yelled sporadically. Alone in a dark room with Roxas? Hell yeah!

Cloud shrugged. "Alright, me and Leon have been meaning to see the latest Nick Cage anyway."

Roxas frowned. "He can't act worth beans."

"what do you want to see then?" Leon asked Sora.

'Quick something that gives me an opportunity to touch Roxas.' Sora thought. Grinning darkly he turned to Roxas. "I really want to see…"

XOX

"…Stabby Rip Stab Stab?" Roxas said, paling. "This years biggest blood fest."

Sora put an arm around Roxas and slapped some money on the counter. "Two please."

The bored looking youth behind the counter handed Sora back his tickets and change. "Enjoy the show."

"Uh Sora, I don't really like horror movies. Blood makes me ill." Roxas said, grabbing an extra popcorn bag as said brunet grabbed candy. "I'm just waning you."

Sora knew exactly what he was doing. Being best friends with Riku definitely had some advantages. At the tender age of twelve, Riku had explained to Sora in all his thirteen year old wisdom that movie were the best place to steal a kiss. That was his intention entirely. "don't worry Roxas, I'll be right beside you."

XOX

Sora was walking on cloud nine. Roxas was curled up into his shoulder; face buried as the scheming brunet run his thumb across the back of his hand comfortingly. "It's just a movie Roxas, not real blood okay?"

The woman on the screen screamed bloody murder as she was murdered bloodily, making Roxas cringe and sink further into Sora. He peeked up, blue eyes fearfully connecting with Sora's. "It doesn't matter, it still makes me sick."

The brunet smiled at the blond, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "You want to get out of here?"

Thankfully the dark theatre covered the maroon creeping up his cheeks. Roxas nodded and allowed Sora to grip his hand and lead him out of the screen room via the car park exit. Roxas shivered as he noticed that the summer rain had began to pour again. He felt a hand tugging his hood up and replied in kind.

Sora's fingers lingered on the blonds cheek. He bit his lip. "Hey Roxas, I…uh…"

Roxas smiled softly. "Yeah I had a good time too."

Visibly relaxing, Sora smiled again his hand still stroking gentle shaped on pale cheeks as the rain continued to pour. "I know that this is a little unconventional, seeing as we're waiting for our brothers and technically this wasn't a date, even if it was I'm st-"

"Sora." Roxas cut in. "Are you going to stand there rambling or are you going to kiss me?"

Sora blinked a couple of time. "Never knew you'd be so blunt about it." He mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas reached across and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, dragging him in for a kiss. He delicately placed his lips against Sora's and sighed. After a year of watching and yearning, he finally plucked up the courage to make a move.

Roxas may have made the first move but there was no way Sora was going to be dominated. Sora liked to be in control and made a point to demonstrate this fact by pulling Roxas closer. He used his tongue to nudge the other boys mouth open, moaning as he got his first taste.

Suddenly very flustered, Roxas found himself being pushed up against the wall of the theatre as Sora's hands began to wander; lips moving to his neck. Eyes flittering, Roxas' hands groped for the hem of Sora's hooded shirt. He lustily moaned as his hormones kicked his body into overdrive. He was soaking wet from the rain; hot and bothered from the hands wandering up his shirt.

The brunet bucked against his companion as said blond pulled his shirt off and sucked on his neck, nails raking down Sora's bare back. A hand descended into blond locks, pulling the owner away from the tanned neck. Lips collided with lips, harsh and frantically. Sora moaned, his hand moving to Roxas' thigh in a desperate attempt to simultaneously pull him closer and alleviate some of the pressure building beneath blue jeans.

They broke the kiss, breathing erratically. Blue clashed with blue for a second before tanned hands began to work on his partners belt buckle; pale hands mimicking the action. Shy grins were exchanged before both sets of fingers plunged below the waistline, tandem moans erupting. Rain continued to bear down on them as they stroked, fisted and teased each other to completion.

Pulling his ha out of Sora's pants, Roxas; desperately clamouring for breath, pulled a few napkins from his pocket. He handed a couple to Sora and began to clean the sticky mess from his hand. "Well that was certainly interesting. Much better than the movie in my opinion."

"Way better than the movie." Sora replied, balling the used napkins up and tossing them into a nearby garbage can.

As they began to walk back to the entrance to meet their brothers, Sora grabbed Roxas' hand. "How are we going to explain this to Leon and Cloud?" He motioned to their wet clothed and skin.

Roxas shrugged. "We got bored of the movie and went for a walk."

Stopping in the lobby, Sora placed a kiss on Roxas' cheek. "So, my parents are going to be out of town tonight…fancy a sleepover?"


End file.
